


Witches in winter: An advent calendar

by TheWorstStoryteller



Category: The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Advent Calendar, F/F, Holidays, Useless Lesbians, Winter, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWorstStoryteller/pseuds/TheWorstStoryteller
Summary: A collection of short festive and winter stories,featuring your favorite witches! Multiple ships and characters included.
Relationships: Amelia Cackle | Ada Cackle/Hardbroom, Hardbroom/Julie Hubble, Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. Izzie, the red-haired trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Since I got into the fandom, I wished TWW merch existed. One item I wished for, in particular,was an advent calendar. This year, it struck me: I could create one myself! So today I present you my work: an advent calendar of ficlets (250 words or less). Enjoy!

“Azura, wake up” the ginger haired girl shook her friend gently “I need your help”  
“What?” she rubbed her eyes groggily. Before she could receive an answer, she saw it. Beside her stood a majestic reindeer. It was truly enchanting with its long antlers that barely avoided the ceiling. The animal’s back was covered by a harness and a tiny bell was hanging from its neck, that jingled with each motion. Most noticeably, its nose was glowing red.

“I had a dream about the last Christmas I spent with my mom. She had gotten me a stuffed Rudolph. I guess I wished I had it here little too intensely.” explained Izzy. “We need to reverse the spell! Or hide it somewhere! Quick!”

Their quest, however, was a short-lived one as a familiar thud of boots echoed across the corridor.

“It’s HB!” the first-grader realized with horror. ‘What are we gonna do now?”

“It’ll be okay” Azura offered a smile, squeezing her hand. “I’ll handle it”

Indeed, half an hour later, they were both sleeping peacefully in Azura’s bed. On the nightstand were two emptied teacups and Izzy’s beloved toy.


	2. Milbread Hubble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mildred gets assigned baking duty for yule. She attempts to enhance her cooking skills magically but turns herself into a gingerbread instead.

It was soft, slightly bendy. Nothing like the ones Aunt Dorothy’s made that were rock-hard and caused Mildred to break a tooth. The smell was different too, quite appetizing. Under different circumstances, she would devour it. But she couldn’t.

This was no biscuit. It was her own arm.

“But I recited every word correctly!” 

It was the day of the school’s yule celebration. Mildred was on baking duty. She attempted some magical flavor enhancing. Instead, she transformed herself into a gingerbread biscuit.  
She needed to fix this before she got carried to the buffet. If discovered, Miss Hardbroom would be livid. She didn’t even want to imagine the alternative. 

Disenchanted, she witnessed the potion’s mistress materialize. 

“Miss Tapioca?” Hecate looked around, furrowing her eyebrows upon noting her absence.   
“I suppose I must carry Ada’s gingerbread myself”

Mildred screamed, halting the process. Hecate’s eyes widened.

At that moment, Miss Tapioca appeared with a levitating sack “To what do we owe the honor?”  
“I was just taking a gingerbread to Miss Cackle”  
“We haven’t baked any. I just fetched the ginger”  
Hecate stared confusedly at the tray to realize it was empty. 

Mildred had managed to escape. She ran into the cellar where she reversed the spell. “Perhaps you were looking at our peppermint special” she now pointed at the next tray.

“Academic witches” the cook snorted “They get these certificates but can’t tell two biscuits apart”

‘I knew Pippa spiked that eggnog!’ Hecate thought ‘God forbid she loses a chess game’


	3. The Great Beast of the North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pippa takes Hecate to build snowmen

“Are you sure this is the place?” Hecate looked around. They were somewhere in the enchanted forest, not far from the academy. She had been there before. All she could see was thick snow and stripped logs. What was Pippa planning exactly?   
“I thought we could build snowmen!” her girlfriend solved the mystery “It’s exactly your type of thing. Quiet, not social or modern.”   
Hecate stared at her. It was different when they were young. But now..   
“Pippa,I-” “Have a reputation, I know” the blonde rolled her eyes   
“But I’m sure there’s nothing in the witches’ code against deputies having fun. Besides, everyone is gone for the holidays”   
Ten minutes of compelling arguments later, Hecate gave in. “Just this once” she said. _What else would she do for Pippa?_  
With a quick motion of her hand, snow accumulated as if sucked by a vacuum.   
“Remember how we magicked them and made them fight?” Pippa chuckled, smoothing over the edges of the ball she formed. How could she forget? It was the only game she ever won against Pippa.

“Or that time you made a giant, Selene saw and started the infamous legend of the ‘Great Beast of the north’?”

“Don’t remind me” Hecate sighed “Every winter I have to console frantic first graders. Half our pupils can’t list three of Merlin’s laws but somehow this tale has gotten passed down for 30 years”

Behind a beech tree, the great beast of the north scoffed. Witches! Always thinking they invented everything!


	4. Mistletoe Mishap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone hangs mistletoe in Hecate's lab. It's not who she thinks it is.

“How are you feeling?” the blood had drained from the gym mistress’ face, making it as pale as the infirmary walls. “The nurse said you should fully recover by tomorrow morning”  
“Has Ada found the culprit that hanged those biohazards?”

Dimity shook her head.

The deputy pressed her lips tighter, weak sparks forming at her fingertips momentarily as the state of her health didn’t allow her to maintain a spell. “I won’t be fine until she does and makes sure she spends her entire holidays reading ‘1000 poisonous ingredients and how to handle them’!”  
“About that-

“I know what you’ll say. ‘Don’t be harsh, HB. They’re children. They meant well. They couldn’t have known a mistletoe would fall in your potion”  
“Hecate-”

“We need to instill responsibility! These wretched girls can’t sneak out, collect substances without permission, hang unauthorized decorations and more importantly, be unable to recognize poisonous herbs! What would have happened if you weren’t right by the door? A witch can’t rely on coinci-” Hecate’s speech was paused as a new idea got implanted in her mind, rooting further by each millisecond. “It was you, wasn’t it?”

“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you” the younger woman exhaled, averting her eyes “I’m really sorry, I-“

“FOR THE LOVE OF WITCHCRAFT, DIMITY” Hecate rolled her eyes. “If you wanted to kiss me, all you had to do was ask! You didn’t need to set up this circus to convince me. I would have said yes anyway”


	5. Vacation plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Hecate's first holidays out of Cackle's. Pippa wants to take her everywhere to make up for all their years apart. Hecate hasn't quite adjusted to the outside world yet.

Hecate yawned, stretching her limbs across Pippa’s ridiculously pink sheets. The flight to Pippa’s cottage was a long one, resulting in her sleeping through the much awaited first night of vacation. Fighting exhaustion, she unwillingly lifted her heavy eyelids when her hands met nothing but the cold silkiness of the empty pillow.  
Where was she?  
  
Only bothering to snap her fingers once to put her robe on and once to locate her girlfriend’s magic print, she transferred herself to the kitchen where she found her writing on a piece of paper.  
  
“What are you doing?” she leaned forward, causing the blonde to jump and drop her feather.  
  
“Hiccup! I didn’t see you there” Pippa placed a kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek. “I’m making a list of everything we need to do while we’re here”  
  
“Don’t you think that 51 activities is quite extravagant?”  
  
“Not all. There’s so much you need to try! Oh, I almost forgot ice skating” she continued her scribbling.  
  
“We don’t have-“  
  
“It’s your first holidays outside of Cackle’s, of course we do. Ah yes, the market. You’ve never been yule shopping. We can have some cocoa at Spellcaster’s too”  
  
“Pippsqueak-“  
  
“Of course” Pippa slammed her forehead “Ginevra’s party!”  
  
“Pippa” Hecate placed her hand on hers, effectively stopping her writing and forcing her to face her “I appreciate you thinking of me, I really do. But-“ she sighed “all this is still very new to me. Even coming all the way here was a big transcendence” she motioned to the dark circles under her eyes “It’s not that I don’t want to try all these things. But it will take some time. All I ask is that we take this slow”  
  
Pippa nodded “I understand”  
  
“You can do these by yourself, I don’t want to keep you from the things you love”  
  
“No” she shook her head “We’ve spent one too many yules away from each other. And you’re right. It’s your milestone. We should do what YOU want”  
  
Hecate contemplated this for a moment “How about some ice cream and a game of chess?”


	6. The growing yule tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarice comes up with a spell for a growing decorated Yule tree. But who is going to step in when it goes completely awry?

Out of all the possible ways for her to spend the first day of December, Sybil Hallow did not expect it to be levitating on a broomstick with a hedger.  
  
Mister Daisy had assigned grade three a group project on holiday spells. Clarice thought of a magic seed that would grow into a decorated tree. On Yule, it would start regressing back to seed form to be used next year. Everything worked out perfectly. Except it had grown considerably bigger than expected, reaching an impressive twelve feet over the course of three days. Not only it could not be carried to class but at this rate, it would reach space by Yule, earning them a bad grade at best and an expulsion at worst.  
  
“There’s too much of it to trim” Mabel whined after ten minutes of useless effort.  
“We have no choice” Clarice urged her “We can’t rework the spell that quickly”   
“Why don’t you just tell Mr Daisy? Isn’t he, like, your ‘stepdad’ now?”  
The answer came in the form of an ornament landing on Beatrice’s head. “Ouch”

“I know a way to fix this” Fenella stepped in the room, accompanied by two of her faithful followers “But why share it with losers?”  
“You’re bluffing” Maybel accused her, pointing at her with a piece of trimmed garland.  
“My dad has a friend who is a botanist. I swear by the witches’ code”  
“If you help us, I’ll do your homework for the entire next term” begged Clarice  
“Deal”  
“Are you really gonna help them?” whispered one of her minions.  
“Of course not. I’ll send it directly to miss Hardbroom”

In the main hall, Miss Hardbroom was pacing furiously. Few things irritated her more than lack of commitment. The Yule tree they had ordered, a special species from the far seas, which was scheduled to arrive that morning, had not yet been delivered.  
Or so she thought as the desired fir appeared before them a minute later.  
“Finally”  
“See, you didn’t need to worry, Hecate”  
“At least it’s already decorated” noted Miss Drill, happy that her injury, which had been acting up due to the weather change, would not be exacerbated.   
“Are these branches trimmed?” the deputy uttered in horror as she took a closer look.  
“I think my vision is getting worse” Ada cleared her glasses “I thought that brunch grew a little”  
Suffice to say, that for all future Yules, they chose a classic, traditional, reliable fir from the enchanted forest.


End file.
